


Guided Home: (George Washington/Reader)

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: You’re out late and a friend of, well, someone more than a friend, offers to walk you home and that’s when danger strikes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Safe  
> Pairing: George x Fem!Reader  
> Word Count: 1426  
> This is the very first Hamilton piece I have ever written, and I’m nervous. I’m relatively new to being Hamiltrash, but no stranger to writing (I write Supernatural as well). Also, I know some of this isn’t accurate with time periods and locations (you’ll understand), but this is fanfiction. Key word fragment: FICTION. That is all. Hope you like it!

^*^*^

It was late at night, and you had just left the home of one of your close friends who lives downtown. Her husband offered to escort you home, but you kindly declined his offer. Now you were walking towards your home alone, only a little bit of light available to guide your path. The silence was a rarity in town these days, the revolution soon to come. As you were walking, you heard footsteps behind you getting closer, and you were prepared to defend yourself.

A hand landed on your shoulder, and you turned and grabbed the wrist it was attached to. The owner of the wrist looked at you and smirked. “Excuse me? Who are you and why did you touch me?” You exclaimed.

“Alexander Hamilton, and who you might be?” The voice penetrated the ominous silence you were comforted by. You studied the man intently. “Y/N. And I have a suspicion,” you began to whisper, “you’re a revolutionary.” It wasn’t really a suspicion. You knew his name like the back of your hand, but had never put a face to the commonly spoken name.

Alexander looked nervous - he didn’t know what you knew. His eyes scanned your surroundings, then spoke once more. Strangely, the untrusting Alexander felt that this woman was someone he could tell about his involvement. Before he could speak, you interjected, “I’m not a spy, and I can prove it.” Alexander nodded as you pulled at the necklace you wore that held your wedding band and wishbox, opening the wishbox hanging from the chain and unrolling the miniscule sheet of paper kept inside.

“She is one of us. -General George Washington”

“Indeed I am, miss. Would you like me to accompany you to your home? It’s very late at night, and there’s always a danger of Redcoats that could be lurking. I’d hate to see you hurt.”

You know that every revolutionary would hate to see you hurt. Alex didn’t know that, and the reason was one of unprecedented proportions. “Company on the walk would be nice, thank you sir.” You smiled politely at Alexander as you continued your walk, the immigrant accompanying you.

“So Alexander, tell me about your experience in the war.” His eyes light up, excited to speak about something he’s so passionate about. “General Washington works himself ragged and has such stress on him it’s surprising he hasn’t snapped. We’ve all seen so much out there, but the General still leads with an iron fist and strong will...” Alexander continued on about what he’s done as Washington’s right hand man.

‘Wow,’ you thought. ‘This guy could just talk to the British to death to have us win the war.’ You pictured Alexander at the front lines with no other weapon but his voice, the British falling down dead with every word. You laughed, but didn’t know Alexander heard.

“Was something fun-” You turned to see why he didn’t finish and see a Redcoat with his hand over Alexander’s mouth. You didn’t scream for help. Instead, you lifted your dress up to your ankle and pulled out the knife you kept there for this reason. Alexander’s eyes widen even more at your weapon, the Redcoat not knowing until his hand is bleeding redder than his coat.

“You vile woman! Pray that the King shows you mercy!” You smirk at as you reply, “The King would never show me mercy. And I may be a vile woman, but unless you want to be a dead man, I suggest you leave. Now. If I see you again, I will finish what I started.” As you spoke to the Redcoat, the knife was pointed in his direction, you making him step backward to avoid the blade. He turned rapidly, speeding away as he held his bleeding hand.

Alexander, for the first time that night, was speechless. His eyes were still wide, jaw open almost to the ground. “Are you still going to walk me home, Alexander?” He jerked back to attention, falling back into step once more.

The rest of the trip was silent, Alexander consumed by the woman who unflinchingly saved his life minutes before. He wondered who taught her those abilities and why they deemed it necessary to teach her. Whoever it was, they were right. The knife was infinitely useful, and without it, he would be dead.

“Y/N, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. There are many men that could learn from your example.” Alexander finally found his voice again, and you were touched by his words. From then on until you reached your destination, the conversation flowed freely and casually.

“And he dove in front of it to shield a baby bunny, and he ate dirt and lost a tooth - oh we’re here.” You and the immigrant were so involved in your conversation that you didn’t notice that you arrived until you almost passed it.

“Thank you, Alexander, for accompanying me. Would you like to come inside?” You asked. You were internally smirking, knowing what he would find when he came in. “I don’t see why not,” he reasoned.

Nodding, you opened the front door and called, “I’m home, dear! Are you here?” Almost like a spell, pounding footsteps echoed throughout your home. It was mere moments until you were in the presence of your husband. Alexander froze, beginning to stutter at the surprise of seeing his superior in anything but his uniform.

“Y/N! Where have you been, my love? I was worried sick about you! You could have been kidnapped, or even worse, killed!” George began to fuss over you protectively and obsessively, but you knew his heart was in the right place. He brought you in a tight embrace, his arms nearly suffocating you as he placed a kiss to your temple.

“You know the Redcoats would absolutely love to get their crummy hands on the American General’s wife. You need to be more careful, my darling. You are too important for me to lose.” George brings you out in front of him, hands gripping your shoulders. His eyes sweep over you, making sure not a hair was out of place and if there was, you knew he would make someone pay. As he's about to be content with thinking you being unharmed, he sees a red stain splattered onto your dress.

“WHOSE BLOOD IS THAT ON YOUR DRESS?!” The exclamation startled both you and the immigrant, who was either forgotten or unnoticed. Alexander spoke up for the first time since he arrived. “Um, Sir, am I granted permission to explain how that got there?” He sounded meek, the situation jarring the young man.

George finally noticed his right-hand man in his house, too caught up with fretting over you that he didn’t even comprehend the immigrant’s presence. “Alexander, son, I’m in my house, much less my banyan. Call me George.” Alexander nods, obviously uncomfortable with the interaction. “So, Si-George, may I explain the blood?” George nods at the younger man to tell the story.

In vivid detail and a tinge of exaggeration, Alex recounted the Redcoat that tried to kill him and how you had saved the day with the knife you hid under your dress. He emphasized and dramatized your words to the officer and the way the blood was squirting from his hand after you ran the blade across it. Alex’s hands were flailing and he was so animated in the storytelling that it sounded unbelievable.

George leaned down to your ear and whispered, “Tell me the real story later, my darling.” You nodded, smiling at your husband as Alex concluded the story.

“Si-George, she saved my life. That is not a lie or stretch of the truth. The Redcoat had a gun’s barrel pressed into my lower back and I could tell my life was in his hands. I am endowed to you, Y/N. Thank you for allowing me to go home to my wife alive.” Alexander kissed your hand briskly, not wanting George to have even the slightest idea that he meant to linger.

“Alexander, it was the only thing I had in mind when the Redcoat threatened us both. I was not going to let my husband’s right hand man be killed tonight, especially not in my presence when I had a chance to prevent it. I would do it a hundred times more if need be.” Your husband was awed at your words, knowing he made the right choice in a bride. He loved your courage and your selflessness, qualities he failed to see in himself.

After all, the most selfless and modest man doesn’t believe he holds that title.


	2. I Believe In Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and the boys are still reeling from the unimaginable…  
> ANGSTY AS ALL FREAKING HELL  
> Word Count: 3324

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song I Believe In Ghosts by Jason Aldean. The lyrics are in bold.  
> Hercules is 16, Lafayette is 15, Alex is 12, and John is 9 in this because, well, you’ll see at the end.  
> Also, Johnny Bravo is a classic. Don’t judge.  
> I’m gonna make things worse by adding some sadder bits with the Southern D-R’s just because I want to rip your hearts out.  
> And one last thing, I don’t speak a lick of French so I used a translator.
> 
> [**TRANSLATION: I love you too, baby. I promise that I'm being as careful as I can.]

“I’ve never been superstitious  
I’ve never feared the unknown…”

George never believed that breaking mirrors or a black cat crossing one’s path gave one bad luck, or any other paranoia that existed. He was never afraid of what lied ahead of you and the boys in life. George had confidence that the two of you would grow old together and watch your boys grow up and have children of their own. The perfect apple pie life, white picket fence and all.

Boy was he wrong.

February third was a day George nor his boys would ever forget. It was below freezing outside and the roads were coated in black ice. Despite this, you decided to take the car to get some hot chocolate and marshmallows from the store a few minutes from your shared home.

“But ever since you left me,  
I’ve believed in ghosts...”

The boys were curled up on the couch in the living room watching cartoons and having a grand time. School was cancelled for them, which also meant you and George didn’t have to go to work. George was the Athletic director for the high school, and you were the head of the Foreign Language department there as well. No school for them meant quality time with your boys.

“Mama! Do we have any more cocoa?” Alex pulled on your pant leg when you woke up that morning. George was still asleep, and you wanted to keep it like that as long as possible. Lord knows that man never got enough sleep.

“Let me check, honey. I’m not sure though, you boys might have drank it all yesterday.” You replied, taking his hand as the two of you walked into the kitchen.

You and Alex searched the pantry with rigor, but all the searching and emptying of cabinets was in vain. You heard the pitter patter of small feet enter the kitchen while you were putting away what was removed during the search for cocoa mix.

“Did you find any, Mama?” Little John scurried to you, wrapping his arms around your legs and his green eyes gazing at you from his short height. The sight was one that made your heart melt in love for this little boy.

“No baby, I didn’t. I think you guys drank it all yesterday or else there would be some left.” You smoothed his wild hair down as you spoke to him. It was a habit of yours to mess with John’s hair like that, and he found it soothing to him as well. It was a sign that mama was there and he was okay in that moment.

“Can we get more?” Alex asked as he stood on the other side of John, pleading with puppy dog eyes.

“Alex, have you seen the weather outside? It’s not safe to drive. We can go without hot chocolate for a little while, isn’t that right, Laf?” Hercules replied from his seat on the couch. Herc was always nervous about the weather for no particular reason you knew of.

“Yeah guys, we can wait on hot chocolate for a while. It’s unsafe for people to be on the roads with the ice covering everything.” Laf agreed with his older brother, still not taking his eyes off the TV, which was now showing Johnny Bravo to the boy’s delight.

You looked at the sweet faces of your younger sons and pondered actually going out and buying the hot chocolate for the little rascals.

George had put the tire chains on both of the family vehicles way back in November, and they both had four-wheel drive. The store was right down the street, so what could it hurt?

“I’m actually going to get it.” From the dining room, you could see Hercules and Lafayette turn their heads, looking at you incredulously from the couch.

“Mom, should you really go out?” “I don’t think you should.” “You never know who could be out and what would happen.” “Seriously, please stay.” “I don’t trust people’s driving in this weather, Mom.” “Me neither.” Your two eldest sons were talking over each other as they worked to convince you to stay home with them.

“Your brothers want some hot cocoa, and I guarantee when I come back with it you’ll be glad I got some. Hot cocoa always goes with Johnny Bravo in the mornings.” Lafayette sighed, knowing he couldn’t convince you otherwise. Hercules on the other hand, was still advocating for you to stay home.

“Mom seriously, we have plenty of other things to drink, they can find something else. We can live without cocoa this once, just please stay home.” Your eldest son was unrelenting in his fight for you not leaving his sight.

“Hercules, I promise you I’ll be home as fast I can. I’ll drive ten miles under the speed limit if that will satisfy you. I’ll even leave my phone here so as not to get distracted-” You had no idea why you were bargaining with your son. Maybe to comfort him, you had no clue why.

“NO! Don’t leave your phone here! You may need it, and plus I have to stay on the phone with you the entire time. If you absolutely need to go, take your phone.” Hercules relented, begrudgingly compromising with you on letting you leave.

“I swear I keep seeing shadows  
I know that I’m not alone…”

“Hercules, you won’t even know I’m gone it’ll be so quick.” You untangled John from your body and went to the couch where your other two boys were eyeing you forlornly. Kissing both Hercules and Lafayette’s foreheads, you tiptoe upstairs to write a note to George, telling where you went in case he wakes before you get back with the cocoa.

“My Love-  
I’ll only be gone for a few, Alex and John wanted hot chocolate but we ran out. While I’m gone, Hercules and I will be on the phone the entire time. I love you immensely and I’ll be back before you know it.  
-Your Loving Wife, Y/N”

Doodling a small heart by your name, you set the note on your pillow and slipped on your winter clothes, placing a kiss on George’s cheek before you exited the bedroom.

He shifted slightly and moaned, but didn’t wake up. You went back downstairs and hugged and kissed each son, assuring Hercules you would be home as soon as you possibly could.

Walking out the door, you were blasted with a gust of cold air. You got into the Chevy pickup you had since you were in college that had chains on all four tires. Your phone rang as you were getting into the truck. Reading the contact, you sighed.

Hercules.

“Yes my darling son?” You answered in a playful tone. It was sweet to see the way your baby cared about you.

“You’re gonna be stuck with me the entire time. I’m not going to let you go without being able to talk to you.” Hercules stated matter-of-factly as if he was a parent that had authority over you. It was quite sweet actually.

“Of course son, I wouldn’t dream of it any other way.” Starting the vehicle, you put your phone on speaker and set it in the cupholder to where Herc could still hear you and you him. “I’m pulling out of the driveway right now, son. You can look out the window and watch if you’d like.”

After you said that, you saw three heads peep from the curtains in the den. “Goodbye boys, I’ll be home soon. I love you all.” The three boys that were in the window waved at you as you pulled out.

**YOU WENT TO THE STORE AND BOUGHT THE STUFF, HERC AND THE REST OF THE BOYS ON THE PHONE WITH YOU THE ENTIRE TIME**

“Yes, Hercules, I’m getting in right now. The bags are in my hand and I’m setting them in beside me in the seat. Yes, I’m okay. Nothing is wrong Laf. The hot chocolate is right beside me John, don’t worry. I didn’t forget it.” You laughed slightly. Your boys loved you, and damn you loved them with everything you had.

“Did Dad ever wake up?” You asked them. You would prefer it if George didn’t know you left. He either wouldn’t have let you or gone himself. You loved George with every fiber of your being but the man could be kind of overprotective sometimes- oh, that’s where Hercules got it.

“Nope, Dad is still asleep like a rock.” Laf answers your question, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. “Yeah, if rocks snore, that is.” Alex remarked and you snorted, causing the quartet to erupt into giggles that were quickly hushed to keep George from waking up.

“I’m headed home, boys. I’ll be there soon. Don’t worry. And don’t wake up your dad until I get back, and I mean it.” A chorus of hushed “Yes ma’am’s” resounded from the boys as you continued to chat about anything and everything on the way back to reassure them that you were okay.

Two blocks away from your home.  
Two blocks away from your boys.  
Two blocks away from the love of your life.

Your truck crawled at a snail’s pace of ten miles an hour, stopping at a stop sign. You turned your head to look out onto each side of the road, checking to see if anyone was coming.

“Alex, I don’t know why our eyes see the sky as blue when it’s really clear. Ask your science teacher in a day or two and let me know. I’ve always wondered that as well but forgot to ask.”

Seeing no one, you went back to your snail pace as you crossed the road.

“Yes, if your dad agrees, we can all get a puppy…. And a turtle, yes John. I could never forget.”

Your eyes flitted to each side of the road, checking to make sure the coast was still clear for you to drive safely while you continued to practically crawl.

“Je t’aime aussi, bébé. Je vous promets que je suis d’être aussi prudent que possible.” **

“Honey, I’m about to cross the intersection by the Radley place, I’m almost there-”

The boys heard a loud crash emit from the phone and the blood of the two oldest boys ran cold.

“Laf, take Alex and John upstairs now. Get them dressed and ready to leave, I’m waking Dad.” Hercules barked orders at his brother.

“But Mama said not to wake Dad, remember?” John’s innocent voice cooed at Hercules.

“What Mom said isn't important anymore. Now do as Laf and I say.” Hercules was rushing around, unsure of what to do about trying to get ahold of you.

Waiting until the littler ones were upstairs, Hercules tried to get your attention. “Mama! Mama, answer me! Mom! Where’d you go? Please answer…”

The begging went on but he got no reply. Instead of continuing to beg, he stormed to his parent’s room like a madman and shook George awake hurriedly.

“What’s wrong, son?” George received no reply besides more shaking and rambling from his eldest son. “Hercules, what is the matter?” George was jolted awake and noticed that the bed beside him was cold. Hauntingly cold.

“It’s mom! She left to get hot cocoa for Alex and John and we were on the phone with her so we would know she’s safe and where she was then a loud CRASH happened in the background and she’s not answering! Dad what do we do?!” George was frozen in his place like a streetlight, visions of the past flashing through his head. Just as quick as they entered his brain, they vanished.

Tears were starting to roll down Hercules’s face and George wiped them away hurriedly. George was doing his best to not let himself cry in front of his son, he had to be strong.

“Who all heard it?” George questioned stiffly, his face stone cold. “We all did but Alex and John don't know what’s going on. Laf’s getting them dressed.” Hercules managed to somewhat whimper out words George could barely hear: “Daddy, I’m scared.”

George nodded at this. If only Hercules knew. “Did she say how close she was to the house?” George barked out, panic setting into your husband.

“Yeah, she said she was by the Radley place when we heard the crash. Dad, we need to hurry.” George nodded and tightly embraced his son, letting him know that his father is here for him.

“Now get dressed, son. I know you don’t want to be any later.” Hercules nodded and ran to the room he shared with Laf, putting on random clothes he found on his floor.

 

***********************

 

You felt blood trickle down your face, unsure of how it got there. The memories then came rushing into your head and you panicked, knowing your boys heard the crash and probably woke George from his slumber.

Did John and Alex know what was going on? You hoped not. Hercules and Laf probably knew what was going on, sadly, and you were scared. Scared for your boys, scared for George, and scared for yourself.

Looking around, you noticed that you were upside down. You couldn’t see the road, which meant you were most likely in the ditch. There was glass shattered everywhere and some of it had cut your face and hands.

Trying to move, you realized you couldn’t feel your legs. Each time you tried, you started to see black spots in your vision.

You were almost home, and you were still in denial that this was happening at all. You wanted to think it was a bad dream and you were still snuggled next to George in your bed.

“I’ve been haunted by a memory  
That won’t leave or let me go…”

Then you heard voices.

“Mommy, we miss you.” Smooth like silk and slightly wavering.

“Please come home.” This was followed by a meek cough.

“Please come back, Mama.” This was coated with a heavy accent.

“No,” you thought, “they were gone. They were dead. I’m not supposed to hear them.” You tried to shake your head to rid yourself of the little voices, but fire shot up your neck when you did.

“Please, Mommy. We need you.” The voices persisted, begging you to come home and you knew they didn’t live with you and George anymore.

“Darlings, I can’t leave just yet. Your brothers need me here. You three are okay for now, I promise.” You began to talk aloud despite there being no one around to hear.

“But Mommy, we haven’t seen you in so long. Please come back,” the heavy accented voice called to you once more.

The roar of an engine soon began to fill your ears and you knew someone could see the carnage of the accident. You were relieved, you could get to the hospital and see George and your boys again.

Car doors were slammed and footsteps pounded, the sudden noises making your head throb. Shouts of “Mama!” and “Y/N!” occupied your mind and almost as easily as they arrived, the three voices left.

George made a mad dash to your vehicle. He saw how crushed it was and was scared to see what you looked like on the inside. He was saying your name over and over, praying to God that you were still alive.

He heard a moan emit from you, relief flooding over him that you were still here with him. “Honey, Y/N, stay with me! I’m gonna get you out, okay?” He told you and when he received another moan in acknowledgement, he began to bend the metal of your door to free you from the prison.

Back in the other family vehicle, your sons were watching their father struggle. Hercules shook his head as he heard John and Alex start to ask questions. “Laf, watch them. I’m going to help Dad.” Lafayette nodded, bringing his younger brothers closer to him.

“Laffy, what’s Herc and Daddy doing? Is Mama in there?” Little John pointed to where Hercules and George were tangling with the truck to free your body.

“Yes, Johnny, Mama’s in there. But Dad and Herc are gonna get her out.” Laf assured his youngest brother despite being uncertain himself of whether it would do any good.

“Is Mommy gonna be alright?” Alex looks to Laf with tears starting to pool in his eyes, the sight making Laf want to break down as well. But he couldn’t, not when Hercules was being strong.

“I don’t know, Alex. I hope so.”

***THREE DAYS LATER***

“We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of a wonderful woman. Y/N Y/L/N was an amazing mother, a devoted wife, and someone it was a privilege to know…” George wasn’t paying attention to the words spoken by the pastor. He couldn’t, he was too focused on the boys sitting on either side of him and the love of his life, lifeless in a casket.

His boys were sobbing, but George wouldn’t let them see him do the same. They needed someone to rely on and he was the only one left. In his entire life, George knew that even one flaw made now would hold devastating and catastrophic effects to not only his children’s lives, but his own.

Then his sight started to blur, but then it came back into focus with four figures coming to shape before him. The first thing George saw was you, and he wanted to run to you and wrap you in his arms. But then he noticed the identity of the other three that were beside you. You were resting one on your hip, another was holding your hand, and one was hugging your leg.

“James, Thomas, Aaron… Boys, I…” George couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Shh, my darling. Our boys are okay. Their mommy’s here for them, don’t worry.” George reveled in the sound of your voice, but was startled at your words.

“But we need you! Our boys here need you! They need a mother! I need my wife! They need you alive, I need you alive!” George spoke, his volume beginning to grow as he tried in vain to convince you to rise from the coffin and wipe his tears away.

“George, I can’t do anything about this now. But our boys need you now. Do not fail them. We will be waiting on the other side. Take your time, my love. Don’t let them forget about me.” Your voice soothed the previously manic man before you.

“Bye, Daddy! I miss you!”

“I’ll see you later, Pops.”

“We’ll see you soon, Dad.”

“No, please don’t leave! Stay with me! Please!” George called to you, reaching a hand in your direction.

You and the three little boys around you waved and flickered out of sight, leaving George to a crowded church filled with mourners. He was on his knees in front of where he was sitting, unaware of how he got there. All eyes were on George and his boys were watching with pain in their eyes.

Hercules left his seat and knelt in front of his father. “Dad, we all lost her. I know you’re in pain, but don’t hold it in.” George’s arms shot out and wrapped themselves around his eldest son. One by one, the rest of the boys went to comfort their mourning father.

None of his sons asked who the other three names mentioned were to him, knowing it wasn’t the right time to pester him with questions.

George’s mind was reeling. She was just here, so were their first boys…

They were all gone, taken by cold days and dangerous roads.

The tears were falling and sobs were plentiful that day, a cold February morning.

“Call me crazy. Well I may be,  
But I believe in ghosts…”


End file.
